


Of Bikes, Pranks and Moms

by evakayaki



Series: Gapfillers [5]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakayaki/pseuds/evakayaki
Summary: David meets Matteo's mother.It’s not that David didn’t want to meet Matteo’s mom per se. It’s just, well, hedidn’t want to meet Matteo’s mom. Andyes, he knows it’s the same thing. But it also wasn’t. Or at least that made sense in his mind.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Series: Gapfillers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1417591
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	Of Bikes, Pranks and Moms

It’s not that David didn’t want to meet Matteo’s mom per se. It’s just, well, he _didn’t want to meet Matteo’s mom_. And _yes_ , he knows it’s the same thing. But it also wasn’t. Or at least that made sense in his mind. 

_Parents._ David didn’t exactly have a good track record with parents, with his own mom and dad not really speaking to him. His dad choosing to pretend like his “daughter” is just away on a very long, extended trip. His mom occasionally texts him, usually something obligatory. He thinks her last text might have asked if he was _being good_ for Laura. They send him money from time to time, but he knows they’re just kind of _done_ for now. 

So, when Matteo had asked him at the beginning of the week if he had any plans for Wednesday and he’d said no, he felt a little tricked into this. He loved Matteo. He really did. But he didn’t think they were at this stage in their relationship yet. Not when they were still figuring out how to be _them_. Sure, he knows that they went on a summer trip together but being free to run around Europe and have sex whenever they wanted was way different than formally meeting the parents. 

But here he was, sitting next to Matteo on a bus. David paid for both their fares, not wanting to take a chance on getting caught fare-hoping, despite Matteo’s _like sixty percent of the time it’s fine_ attitude. David wished they could have ridden their bikes, at least he would’ve had an outlet to focus on. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Matteo texting. He hadn’t meant to eavesdrop, or rather, _eyesdrop_ on his boyfriend’s chat. But he saw his name, “mom,” and “excited.” _Fucking hell._

“Should I...know anything beforehand,” David cleared his throat. After his hot sauce sandwich prank had become the new definition of _epic fail_ , Matteo had finished eating and they actually talked a little about Matteo’s childhood, all notions of pranks set aside for the moment. Plus, the boy had been telling David about her in bits and pieces all summer long, but David had never quite gotten the full picture. Even now, he felt like what he knew about the woman barely scratched the surface. 

From what David gathered, she was the ideal mother until Matteo was about ten, and that’s when his parents started having problems that carried on throughout Matteo’s teenage years and finally came to blows about a year ago. Matteo had gotten caught up in it, realizing he couldn’t live in his childhood home anymore. So, he ended up at the WG receiving religious text messages from his mother until she went on antidepressants. Their relationship had gotten better, but it still wasn’t good - or _good_ under Matteo’s definition. 

“Are you nervous?” Matteo asks, pocketing his phone. 

David shrugs, “Should I be?” He is. 

“Just don’t...don’t expect too much,” Matteo says so softly that David can’t help but give his boyfriend an encouraging smile. 

“I’m sure it’s fine.” He’s sure he may vomit before they actually get to Matteo’s childhood home.

“Okay.” 

They go silent again and it both drives David insane and also calms him. He fidgets and wishes he had a pencil and some paper. He settles on drawing random stuff on his thigh with the tip of his finger. 

He hopes Matteo’s mom doesn’t ask him anything about religion. He doesn’t even know if he believes in anything at this point. Doesn’t know what to believe. He just knows he’s living and that’s okay. For now. Maybe forever. 

“She won’t care that I’m not religious?” David asks Matteo. 

Matteo shakes his head. “As long as you don’t tell her you worship Satan or sacrifice baby goats on the regular or something, she won’t care.”

“Well, shit.” David tries to laugh. It comes out strained. 

More silence falls over them. He wants to reach over and take Matteo’s hand, but he can’t because the boy is texting again. He looks out the window wishing the bus would hurry up, and for once it feels like his wish is granted because Matteo’s tugging at his arm, saying they’re there. 

The neighborhood itself seems nice enough. It reminds him of where he had grown up, memories he desperately wanted to erase from his mind and yet hold onto as tightly as possible. He hates that he feels that way. Hates that he’s even thinking about his parents at all when he’s just minutes away from meeting his boyfriend’s mother. He should be focusing on that. Focusing on Matteo. 

As they get closer, David spots a petite woman with reddish hair standing on the porch. He knows who she is immediately. _Matteo’s mother._

He feels his hand being squeezed and then dropped. He hadn’t even realized Matteo was holding it.

“Mama,” Matteo smiles as she pulls him into her arms. 

David feels awkward and tries to give mother and son space. He kicks at the ground. Maybe they’ll forget he’s there. 

“You must be David,” David’s pulled back to reality at Mrs. Florenzi’s words. _Still there._

“Umm, yes ma’am. It’s nice to meet you,” David clears his throat, waving at her. 

He watches her shake her head before he too is pulled into a hug. “It’s so nice to meet you.”

David knows he stiffens in her arms, despite his best at trying not to. When they pull apart, David can see slight disappointment on her face.

“Well, come on in. Matteo, honey, why don’t you show David around while I finish lunch?” She suggests and David was grateful for the small reprieve. 

“Sure, mama,” Matteo grabs David’s hand and before he knows it, David is being pulled into the house and up the stairs. 

David grasps Matteo’s hand a little tighter. “Your mom seems nice.”

“Yeah. _Now_.” Matteo shrugs. “It’s been rough.”

Nodding, David nervously wipes his free hand against his jeans. 

“Yeah,” Matteo mutters. “So, this is the upstairs. This room used to be mine,” David looks in the direction Matteo’s pointing. “Mama uses it mostly for storage or something.”

David looks around, takes in the decor. There is still a bed, which he guesses belonged to Matteo at one point, and a mix of boxes, blankets, boy’s clothes and shoes, and some video games in the corner. A picture on the dresser caught his eye. It was a photo of a much younger Matteo and Jonas. 

“That was right before we started high school,” Matteo comments. “Fuck, we were so young there.”

David smiles, “Did you know I met him before I met you?”

“Really? When?” 

David shrugs. He had almost forgotten about it, but he had recently come across that assignment when cleaning out his closet and it flashed back to him. He remembered briefly talking to Jonas and Hanna in that classroom, at the time they were just two people. He knew their name; it was kind of hard not to. Jonas was pretty well known in school, and he was part of the more popular group with people like Kiki Machwitz and Mia Winter. David had made a solid pact to himself to stay away from them. He suppresses a smile, thinking how broken that pact is now. He is fully indoctrinated into that group.

“It was a little bit before I met you. We were in a class together,” David recounts. “I doubt he even remembers it.” 

“Hmm,” Matteo nods. 

David nods back, “Yeah.” 

“Boys!” A voice filters up through the room.

“Coming mama,” Matteo calls back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lunch goes pretty well. It surprises David at how _normal_ it all seems. Matteo’s mother asks him about his plans for university and seems genuinely interested when he tells her about film school. 

David freaks out inside when Matteo excuses himself to the bathroom. It’s one thing to have Matteo there as a buffer, it’s another to be confronted with minutes alone with his boyfriend’s mother. 

“David, can I ask you something?” She asks softly, nervously. It reminds David so much of Matteo. 

He takes a deep breath and nods. 

“I’m sure my son has told you about me. _Crazy mom_ and all -“ David opens his mouth to say something but closes it immediately when she holds up her hand. “Is Matteo being taken care of? I know his roommate, Hans, watches out for him, and Jonas has always stood up for him. But is he okay? He says he’s happy, but I know he says it for me, for my benefit.”  


The question takes David aback. Out of anything he could have imagined, he didn’t see this. But he knows the answer without even having to think about it. “Yeah, he’s being taken care of. He has a group of friends who love him. He’s happy.”

“And you?” She pries and David has to smile at that. He wants to tell her that he thinks Matteo’s the _one_ , that he can’t picture his life without Matteo, that her son has changed his entire life by just loving him. But he doesn’t. 

Instead, he decides to simply say, “I love your son.” 

It’s not long after that David finds himself saying goodbye to the woman and following Matteo back to the bus stop. They don’t really speak much on the ride back to the WG. David doesn’t know what to say. So, he just wraps his arm around Matteo and allows the boy to rest his head on David’s shoulder.


End file.
